Re-birth of the Labyrinth
by Padshii Angel
Summary: Jareth's reign is threatened by war his kingdom is falling apart and to top it all off, someone is trying to kill the royal family, and their mates. He tried to give Sarah a normal life away from him, but when it becomes clear that her life is threatened he does the only thing he can. He kidnaps her, moving her all over the Goblin Kingdom to hide her. M for a reason.


The study was luxurious and simply furnished with the finest pieces; a thick, light blue carpet made of soft wool covered the cold stone floor; a warm fire crackled merrily in the large, ornate, green marble hearth, casting a warm, happy glow throughout the elegant room. Above the hearth a huge opulent mirror hung, gazing blindly at the room, reflecting the large, heavy oak desk and large oak book cases groaning under the weight of heavy, delicate tomes. Heavy brocade drapes framed the large, wide open, French doors, leading onto the spacious balcony that lovingly cradling a large circular table made of sandstone with intricate, deceptively uncomfortable looking chairs.  
In front of the fire a low, comfortable chaise lounge made of the same material as the desk and bookcases sheathed with finely embroidered garnet brocade. The room was peculiarly archaic yet timeless.

A sleek black raven swooped through the open doors, dropping a tightly rolled scroll on the desk and fluttering out the way it came in, leaving the message to sit patiently for it's recipient to read it.  
The light door made of a metal unknown on earth swung open to allow a tall slender man with feathery, sun kissed blond hair entered, sitting down at his desk and picking up the scroll to open it.  
He glanced at the contents and sighed, covering his face with his hands as he allowed the scroll to drop to the desk.  
He composed himself quickly, hiding the scroll as the door slammed into the bare wall beside it and a tall slender woman with long copper curls, held in check by a delicate silver coronet, stormed in, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously.

"HOW DARE YOU PROMISE MY HAND TO THAT OAF!" She screeched at him, her generous bosom heaving beneath the fashionably low cut, pale green silk bodice of her elegant gown. Her pale arms were bare to the shoulder and a broad glittering gold Obi sash cinched in her waist, drawing attention to her lovely assets.  
The compellingly handsome man looked at her with a raised eyebrow, saying nothing to the raging beauty before him as she braced her hands on his desk and leaned over to glare at him with dangerously narrowed eyes. "I'll not marry the Winter Prince." She spat angrily at him, flashing hazel eyes meeting icy blue ones.

"You won't will you?" He asked her softly, a dangerous note in his voice. The woman failed to notice it as she stood him down.

"No. I refuse to marry an insufferable, impious, half mad, mongrel _dog_." She informed him coldly.

"Have you met your intended my lady?" The man asked coolly, taking note as some of the wind seeped out of her and she reluctantly shook her head. "I have, and he was able to assure me that when he takes the throne your union could bring quite a profitable peace to both our kingdoms."

"And what of my happiness Jareth?" She asked him, standing up to look down her nose at him. "You promised you would do all to ensure I was happy." She reminded him of the promise he had made when they were younger.  
Jareth closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands, stifling the groan that threatened, silently counting to ten before he looked back at her.

"That was sixteen hundred years ago Mab." Jareth pointed out patiently. "Surely you know better by now that happiness is for the peasantry." He pulled open a draw and pulled out a leather bound ledger opening it to reveal columns of numbers.  
With an idle flick of his wrist he opened an inkwell as he reached almost lazily to pluck a goose feather quill from it's place, proceeding to add to the numbers in an elegant scrawl.  
Dragging a much abused scrap of parchment towards himself and writing working out for some of the figures. "For the likes of you and I there is politics and profit, nothing more."

"What happened to you Jareth?" Mab demanded of him, her eyes pleading. "There was a time when you would have damned the consequences to keep me happy." She pouted at him.

"I was given a throne." He replied bluntly. Lifting his head to look at her with a cold stare. "You have your responsibilities and I have mine." He continued briskly. "On your sixteen hundredth birthday you will be presented to the Winter court as the intended bride of the Winter Prince. Dismissed." He turned his attention away from her cruelly, the finality in his voice unmissable.

**A/N: So, I had been writing a labyrinth fic before starting this one but it fizzled big time so I'm starting it again taking a different line this time.**

**Please don't ask me to reveal stuff that I'm not ready to reveal yet because I will write it into the story at the right time, not before, just have patience with me, that being said, I thrive on reviews, so please RR, and maybe be a little more constructive with the criticism.**


End file.
